loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LoliJuicy/Love and Berry's Modification/Hacking
NOTE: NON-TOOL ASSISTED ARE NOT APPLICABLE TO THE 1ST - 2ND COLLECTION ROM. THANK YOU! Non-Tool Assisted Model and Texture Swap Requirements *chdman.exe (from MAME) *mda-c0042.chd (and backups) *Software that does burn or mount (e.g. PowerISO, Daemon Tools) Steps 1. Once you have these things, create a new folder and place the requirements there. 2. Search and run CMD (Command Prompt) 3. When the CMD is running, use the command cd and add "path (e.g. C:\Users\Users\Downloads\demul07_121017\roms\Mod)" as well. (To summarise, e.g. "cd C:\Users\Users\Downloads\demul07_121017\roms\Mod") 4. Write chdman extracthd -i mda-c0042.chd -o mda-c0042.img. (Wait for it to completely convert it into image file.) 5. When it's finished, open up the file. To swap/change the files, open with the software. (If there's a message, continue on) 6. Once you're done changing, save and go back to chdman.exe and repeat step 3. 7. The command is the same except use createhd instead and change .chd to .img/.img to .chd. (chdman createhd -i mda-c0042.img -o mda-c0042.chd) 8. Use the file you made by putting it in the loveber3 folder. Either replace or change the name of the original file. 9. Run the game with DEMUL Notes References (Not completed) Hair & Makeup Dress Up Footwear Accessory Tool Assisted Requirements *Cheat Engine Texts Modification Steps 1. Run either the 1st - 2nd collection or 3rd - 5th collection ROM with DEMUL and Cheat Engine 2. When the game is loaded, pause (optional); go to Cheat Engine and open up the "select process (computer)" icon 3. Select DEMUL and click Open. Change the 4 Bytes from Value Type to String. 4. Look for the texts you want to change and search it by scanning it (Make sure it's completely correct) (If there's zero match, turn off case sensitive or look up into the Memory View. Search there and hope that you can find it.) 5. When there's a match, find the correct address (Use memory view to find the correct one). When you found it, drag it into the rectangle box and change the value. 6. When it's done, turn off the pause (if you pause) and the emulator should refresh the changed string. Notes Use Memory View if the string you changed are not right on screen. Search the string you changed to and if there's any letters or numbers besides ".". Click on them, click on the yellow highlighted byte, changed it to 00. Hope it helps. It might sound complicated so I might do a tutorial on this when I have time. Text Modifi 1.jpg|Examples Text Modifi 2.jpg|Examples ID Barcode Hack Swap 1. Run either the 1st - 2nd collection or 3rd - 5th collection ROM with DEMUL and Cheat Engine 2. When the game is loaded, pause (optional); go to Cheat Engine and open up the "select process (computer)" icon 3. Select DEMUL and click Open. Change the 4 Bytes from Value Type to String. 4. Open up Memory View and search for the first card you want to find. (By the English card name excluding DUMMY) 5. When you found that, you will notice there are CODENAMES given beside them. (e.g. Hr001, SB016, FL001, SP001/PP013) 6. Search for the second card you want to find and switch the CODENAMES. (e.g. Hr001 to Hr019 while Hr019 to Hr001) 7. Disable pause (If paused). Scan the barcode on the game and it should change to that first card you searched for. (e.g. OH0ALT556KJ is supposed to give Princess Hair but you changed it to give Romantic Wave Hair instead) Notes CODENAMES (e.g. SB015, CB014, FL006, FS002) are so called variables that were given barcodes. Scanning a specific barcode will locate the specific codename and execute the card that was assigned to that specific codename. If the card does not have a dress up data like the rival's outfit, it will execute but nothing happens to the game. With existing dress up data (you can't make one), something will happen. References Click here Data Properties Hack Hair & Makeup Coming Soon Dress Up WORK-IN-PROGRESS WARNING: IT CAN FREEZE THE GAME IF YOU MADE A MISTAKE. It doesn't matter if you do it with the outfit on, it will update itself by switching player/lucky color (Do it on Dress Up Research!). Pausing the game is optional but is recommended! Dress Up Data are located beside the model files in the Cheat Engine. Example: Sophisticated Chic 06 01 04 08 07 0A 09 02 0A 05 00 05 05 05 05 05 1A 1A 13 03 04 04 C3 00 F0 00 F0 00 00 00 1E Gypsy Dancer 08 01 05 04 05 05 03 01 00 00 01 04 05 0C 13 27 13 05 13 01 00 01 F0 04 F1 04 F1 04 00 00 5D First Byte - Accessory Position (01 - 08 Only) Second Byte - ??? Third Byte - ??? Fourth Byte - First Lucky Color (01 - 08 Only) Fifth Byte - Second Lucky Color Sixth Byte - ??? Seventh Byte - ??? Eighth Byte - Suitable for Love/Berry (01 and 02 Only) Nineth Byte - Compatibility Stage? (Further examination needed) Tenth Byte Byte - Bone? (Further examination needed) Eleventh Byte - Gloves (Correspond to a existing number) Twelveth Byte - ??? Thirteenth Byte - ??? Fourteenth Byte - ??? Fifteenth Byte - ??? Sixteenth Byte - ??? Seventeenth Byte - ??? Eighteenth Byte - Points (E.g. Related with the stage chemistry (The higher, the perfect chemistry and more points)) Nineteenth Byte - ??? Twentieth Byte - ??? Twenty Oneth Byte - ??? Twenty Secondth Byte - ??? Twenty Thirdth Byte - LB Style Square Brand (01 - 04 Only) Twenty Fourth Byte - Love's Voice Clip (References coming soon...) Twenty Fifth Byte - ??? Twenty Sixth Byte - Berry's Voice Clip (References coming soon...) Twenty Seventh Byte - ??? Twenty Eighth Byte - ??? Twenty Nineth Byte - ??? Thirtieth Byte - ??? Thirty Oneth Byte - ??? Thirty Secondth Byte - ??? Example: Sophisticated Chic 06 01 04 01 07 0A 09 02 0A 05 00 05 05 05 05 05 30 1A 13 03 04 03 C3 00 F0 00 F0 00 00 00 1E Results Sophisticated Chic's First Lucky Color is Red Sophisticated Chic has a perfect chemistry and high points Sophisticated Chic LB Style Square Brand is LOVELY Footwear Coming Soon Others Song Swap? Score Hack? We'll see... Category:Blog posts